Where ever you are?
by xSazzlex
Summary: One child can touch your heart in ways you can never imagine! Rated K plus this is a GSR and Yobling story, please read and review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Wherever you are?**

Authors note – Don't worry folks I'll be continuing Who loves Sophie Rae and CSI Breakaway just needed to get this off my chest hope you enjoy this as you have enjoyed Who loves Sophie Rae.

Disclaimer – Don't own CSI, wish I did mind you.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was a cold miserable night and sat staring out of her bedroom window sat eleven year old Ashleigh, Ashleigh sighed and turned to her laptop, turning it on she noticed that her best friend, only friend Cassie was online.

_Hey you ok? Ashleigh typed._

_Yea what's going on with the weather tonight? Cassie replied._

_Wish I knew, I've got to go Dad came home drunk again Ashleigh replied to Cassie adding a little upside down smiley at the end of her message._

_Yea see you tomorrow at school good luck Cassie said before going offline._

Ashleigh logged off her laptop and safely hid it under her bed, sitting crossed legged Ashleigh waited for the smashing of glass, the slamming of doors and the wails of pain from her mother. Ashleigh stood up and carefully opened her bedroom door taking a quick peek down the corridor she over stepped the dog and quietly slipped into her mother's room.

"Ash baby stay in your room" Sharon sobbed "Your dad is in such a rage I don't know what he will do? Please honey"

"I don't think so!" Ashleigh replied "What gives him the right to come home drunk and beat the hell out of you?"

"He's the man of the house" Sharon replied smiling at her daughter.

"Man my arse!" Ashleigh snarled "As far as I'm concerned he's not a man, he's not even my father, no man does this to people he loves"

"Who said I ever loved you?" Alex snarled stepping towards his daughter and wife "If you don't like it leave, oh yeah I forgot you have got nowhere to go, so live with it"

Alex hit Ashleigh across the face and dragged her out of the room and towards the stairs, Sharon followed quickly a vase in hand, when Sharon saw Alex lift Ashleigh up into the air that was when Sharon smashed the vase across his head, Alex then fell down the stairs dropping Ashleigh to the floor, Alex came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and didn't move.

"Oh my god Alex" Sharon wailed stepping over Ashleigh and running down the stairs "Please be alive, please"

Ashleigh groaned from the floor eventually she stood up and screamed when she saw her mother at the bottom of the stairs sobbing into her father's chest hands covered in blood, Ashleigh then ran into her mother's bed room and dialled 911.

"What service?" The operator asked.

"I need the police and an ambulance; I think my mom has killed my dad?" Ashleigh replied starting to sob "Please hurry"

The operator despatched the ambulance and informed Las Vegas PD, where Jim Brass took the call.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The nightshift team sat around the break room table relaxing for once, up to this point the night was quiet and they all had managed to catch up with paperwork, now Sara and Catherine sat discussing wedding plans and their future husband's bad habits at home.

"I caught Gil trying to clean up my shampoo with the new set of bath towels" Sara said shaking her head "Honestly when it comes to solving a crime he's the brightest man I know, but I swear I'm going to kill him"

"Sara that's nothing I caught Warrick using one of my best bras as a toiletry holder" Catherine replied giggling at the memory "Actually we both have men who haven't got a clue"

Sara nodded and looked out into the corridor to find Jim coming down it paper in hand, Sara nudged Catherine who in turn nudged Greg.

"Ouch I know we are bored but can you not beat me up?" Greg groaned rubbing his arm "Oh hey Jim, what brings you to the lab?"

"I bring you a case" Jim replied looking around the room settling his eyes on Sara "Where's Gil?"

"In his office" Sara replied smiling as Gil entered the room "Actually he's right behind you"

"Evening Jim" Gil greeted his friend "What brings you here?"

"I bring a case; just happened across town" Jim replied sitting down next to Warrick at the table "Daughter called it in, her mother killed her father"

"Oh right" Sara replied looking at Gil, he the only one knowing Sara's past "How is the girl? How old is she?"

"I don't know just got a call from the operator to get to 1234 Pepper hill Drive as soon as I had a team" Jim replied "Found my team you ready to go?"

Gil nodded and started on his way to fetch his kit, Warrick, Nick, Greg followed Catherine noticed Sara reluctance to move so tapped her on the shoulder.

"We have a case Sara" Catherine said looking at Sara's face "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing sorry I'm coming" Sara replied walking briskly out the room and getting her kit and making her way to the car she was sharing with Catherine that evening.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

While driving to the scene Greg couldn't help but notice the silence in the car, leaning through the gap between chairs he moved his hand to put on the radio to receive to slaps on his hand and a growl from Catherine.

"I swear you two are trying to hurt me" Greg thought aloud going quiet as Catherine pulled up at the scene.

Sara got out the car straight away and walked to the yellow crime tape that stretched around the whole of the property, Sara waited for the rest of the team to receive instructions from Gil.

"Catherine, Greg I want you on the upstairs" Gil asked receiving nods "Warrick downstairs, Nick outside with me and Sara?"

"Ill take the girl" Sara replied picking up the crime tape and walking over to Ashleigh on the front porch "Hi my name is Sara, what's yours?"

"Ashleigh, my name is Ashleigh" replied Ashleigh looking into Sara's eyes "My dad didn't deserve to die the way he did"

"Why Ashleigh?" Sara enquired sitting next to Ashleigh who turned to face Sara.

"Not by my own mother, yea he was violent when drunk called us both names" Ashleigh explained wiping away at her newly formed tears "but when he was sober he was the nicest dad ever, he brought me Bingo"

"You mean the game?" Sara asked intrigued at the story.

"No silly" Ashleigh replied laughing quietly "My Dog Bingo"

"Oh right" Sara replied smiling "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Ashleigh replied "What will happen now? I mean to me and Bingo?"

"To be honest under the circumstances you will be taken into care and Bingo a dog's home" Sara responded truthfully shocked at Ashleigh's hug.

"Can you please luck after Bingo?" Ashleigh begged "Please, he won't be any trouble I promise, yes take me into care but not Bingo, please?"

Sara sat there next to Ashleigh who begged and pleaded with her, Sara was going to try and help Ashleigh anyway she could after all Sara had went through the exact same thing at around Ashleigh's age, so Sara knew the emotions that were going through the young girls mind at this sad time.

TBC

Sorry for the weird ending, but its got to stop at some point. Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter more to come when I can find my notebook again, keep reading and have a merry Christmas and New Year.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara and Ashleigh sat side by side for a few moments until Sara jumped in the air almost sitting down on top of Ashleigh, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Sara that was really funny" Ashleigh giggled "Sara meet bingo, Bingo meet Sara"

"Oh he's cute" Sara said patting Bingo on the end causing the excited puppy to lick her hand and bark in excitement "Yes you are cute, yes Bingo you sure are"

"Sara he likes you" Ashleigh stated sighing and then whispering "He has good taste"

Sara smiled as she overheard Ashleigh's comment; Sara then sighed and stood up holding out her hand for Ashleigh to take. Ashleigh stood up and followed Sara towards the waiting ambulance and paramedics who saw Bingo on his leash in Sara's arms.

"I'm sorry miss, he can't come with us" The first paramedic said crossing his arms over his chest staring at Sara.

"Oh come on, he won't be any trouble" Sara pleaded seeing Ashleigh starting to tear up "Any messes he causes I'll clean up, we got a deal?"

The Paramedic grunted and helped Ashleigh into the back of the ambulance and sat her down on the stretcher, Ashleigh started to tense up as the paramedic came towards her, it was then that Sara noticed that Ashleigh was so frightened she had wet herself.

"Sara?" Ashleigh mumbled crying loudly "I'm sorry"

"It's ok Ashleigh honey" Sara replied holding on to the girl's hand "Once we get you to the hospital we can get you out those clothes and into a hospital gown"

"You will stay with me?" Ashleigh asked pleading with her blue eyes "Please Sara"

Sara nodded and held tightly onto Bingo who sat staring at Ashleigh and licking Sara's hand once in awhile, the journey to the hospital was slow, it seemed to drag for Ashleigh and also for Sara, Sara could see Ashleigh's discomfort in the presence of a man, a stranger to her. Once the ambulance stopped and allowed Ashleigh her freedom Sara let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Once settled into her room, Ashleigh broke down in tears and sat with her legs up into her chest, Sara stood in the middle of the room still holding onto Bingo who was starting to get restless and barking.

"Bingo Sssh puppy" Sara begged stroking the Golden Labrador's coat "Come on lets go see Ashleigh"

Sara walked over to Ashleigh and placed Bingo on the bed, Ashleigh took one look at Bingo and Sara and sobbed loudly, Sara sat on the edge of the bed holding onto Ashleigh's hand, holding back her own tears, Ashleigh then tensed up as a male Doctor came into the room to examine her.

"Sara no men!" Ashleigh demanded holding onto Bingo and Sara tightly "Please"

"Excuse me Doctor?" Sara enquired walking to wards the Doctor "You see Ash here is scared of men right now, any female Doctors around?"

"My name is Doctor Kingsley, I'll go get a female Doctor, no problem there" Doctor Kingsley replied looking at Bingo on the bed "You might want to hide the puppy somewhere though, not everyone here would like him being here, I for one don't mind"

"You can stay" Ashleigh replied "If you're nice about Bingo then you're alright with me, but can Sara stay with me?"

"Are you sure? I can always look after Bingo in my office until your released" Doctor Kingsley stated still standing just inside the room "It's just so easy for me to go get a female Doctor for you if you wish?"

Ashleigh shook her head and smiled as Sara took hold of Bingo; Sara stood and watched every move Doctor Kingsley made, if she sensed that Ashleigh was scared she would stop the examination there and then no questions asked, maybe later but at that time Sara couldn't care less. Five minutes later Doctor Kingsley turned to Sara and motioned with her head to go to the door.

"Well I must say she is the worst I've seen this year" Doctor Kingsley exclaimed "Ashleigh has bruises on bruises, a few cracked ribs and swelling to the bottom of her back, she will be in pain for a few days but never the less fighting fit again with some tender loving care"

"Thank you Doctor, can we go now? I need to get Ashleigh to the lab" Sara asked looking at the smiling girl "The sooner she's out of here I think will be better"

Doctor Kingsley nodded and went away, a few seconds later he returned with the paperwork for Sara to sign and then waved goodbye to Ashleigh, who returned the wave with enthusiasm.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara arrived back at the lab thirty minutes later, Ashleigh grabbed hold of Sara's hand and buried her head into her hip, Sara smiled and walked slowly into the lab and towards the break room, not even stopping as Ecklie shouted down the corridor to her, Sara sat Ashleigh on the sofa and went towards the fridge to find one of Greg's soda's and ham and peanut butter sandwiches and handed both to Ashleigh.

"Thank you Sara, is this where you work?" Ashleigh sighing happily when she bit into the sandwich and stroking Bingo "Can we go look around?"

"SIDLE!" Ecklie screamed as he walked into the room "Don't ignore me when I try talking to you"

"Sorry Ecklie but I had to get Ash here to the break room" Sara responded smiling at Ashleigh who sat staring at Ecklie "I know the rules no kids in the lab, but we are waiting for Social Services so what else do I do?"

"Is that a puppy? What is it doing here? Get rid of it!" Ecklie demanded walking up to Ashleigh who darted for Sara holding Bingo.

"No he's mine" Ashleigh replied "Once I go into care Sara said she will look after him"

"What about Hank?" Ecklie asked "Will he mind another dog in the house"

"Ecklie it is none of your business" Sara said hugging into Ashleigh "Hank is as soft as anything, he would proberly love it"

Ecklie walked briskly back out of the room, bumping into Gil and a very angry looking Social worker, Sara looked and saw the women and instantly pulled Ashleigh close to her.

"Ashleigh Birkhead?" The Social worker asked glaring at Ashleigh "Come with me"

"No I want to stay with Sara and Bingo" Ashleigh begged holding tighter onto Sara "Please I don't want to go with her Sara, I want to stay with you, please?"

"I'm sorry Ash you have to go with this lady" Sara responded trying to smile but failing "I will visit you"

"I'm sorry you won't be able to visit, once she's in our care, she's in our charge" The Social worker replied pulling Ashleigh towards her "How come along Ashleigh"

"No please I bed you let me stay" Ashleigh screamed while being dragged down the corridor "Your hurting me, I hurt all over!"

Sara watched as Ashleigh tried to run back to her, Bingo started to yelp and cry in Sara's arms trying to get to Ashleigh, Sara took deep breaths trying not to let her tears flow. The rest of the team returned and saw the commotion in front of them.

"Sara please don't let her take me" Ashleigh begged seeing Sara stood at the door of the break room "I won't misbehave with you, you have made me feel worthwhile, please?"

Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg watched as Sara ran from the break room and just stopping in front of Ashleigh, Sara pulled Ashleigh into a hug and let the girl cry into her shirt. Sara then let go of Ashleigh put a stray hair behind her ear and watched as Ashleigh walked sombrely with the social worker out of the building, it was then that the team got the shock of her life as Sara cry loudly and cuddled into Bingo, who in turn let out an ear piercing howl.

TBC

MERRY CHRISTMAS to anyone who is reading, hope you received everything you wanted if not wait till your next birthday you never know you may get it then. More to be updated soon I know it's Christmas day and you should be spending it with your family, but hey my family we are in the same house my parents do their thing and I do mine, that's the way we work and we all like it, so whose to judge?


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later Ashleigh sat in her room at her foster parents, Alison and Patrick Arnold two nice people just not what Ashleigh wanted, Ashleigh wanted Sara and Bingo back that was her dream her goal now in life and somehow she was determined to get what she wanted.

"Ashleigh are you decent?" Alison asked knocking on the door.

"Yea I am" Ashleigh replied not even looking at the door or Alison "What was it you wanted?"

"Well me and Patrick are wondering whether you wanted to spend some time with us?" Alison asked standing at the door.

"No I'm ok, thanks anyway" Ashleigh replied sighing as she heard the door close behind her "Sara where are you?"

Meanwhile Sara sat across town in the house she shared with Gil staring out into the night's sky; Gil came up behind Sara and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sara you coming to bed? Both Hank and Bingo are asleep" Gil asked sighing as Sara moved her shoulders causing his hand to fall from it "Ok well when you want to join me you know where I'll be"

Sara waited until Gil was gone and then went to the hallway closet to find her secret box and the picture that Alison and Patrick Arnold had sent of Ashleigh the first day she arrived with them, Sara held the photo close to her heart and sobbed silently, Sara felt that she had failed Ashleigh and it was eating her up inside. Sara stood up placed the photo back into the box and then went to bed.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The house was silent eventually and Ashleigh hated the silence so crept down the stairs and into the garden and watched the stars and she could hear the traffic nearby it was a comfort to her.

"I wonder how Bingo is? Is Sara feeding him correctly?" Ashleigh asked herself, rubbing her arms as they were cold "I hate it here, I just wish I could see Sara one more time to tell her...tell her that I love her and want her to adopt me, then I can have a proper family, me Sara and Bingo, does Sara have a husband? A boyfriend? If she does would she still want to know me?"

Ashleigh sat in the garden, not noticing Alison at the door, Alison let a tear fall down her face, Alison really did care for Ashleigh but wanted the best for her, Alison was about to go back up to bed when she heard Ashleigh start to sing.

_Come out, moon come out wishing star, come out, come out where ever you are?_

Ashleigh sang sweetly rubbing at her face trying not to cry. Alison got comfy and watched her foster daughter sing her heart out.

_I'm out here in the dark all alone and wide awake, come and find me._

_I'm empty and I'm cold and my hearts about to break come and find me._

_I need you to come here and find me, cause without you I'm totally lost, I've hung a wish on every star, It hasn't done much good so far._

_I can only dream of you, where ever you are?_

Ashleigh stood up from the grass on the garden and walked towards the gate, Alison silently made her way into the garden and hid in the darkness, just as Ashleigh started to sing again.

_I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile, I'll be with you, just for a while._

_But when the morning comes, and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you because it's just a dream, when I open up my eyes I will lose you._

Alison started to weep hearing the pain Ashleigh must be feeling not seeing Sara, no matter what Alison or Patrick had said her told Ashleigh she ignored, they had the feeling that they as people were just not what Ashleigh wanted and Alison now had the prove, it was being sung by the one person they never thought they should ask.

_I used to believe in forever, but forevers to good to be true, I've hung a wish on every star, it hasn't done much good so far._

_I don't know what else to do, except to try to dream of you and wonder if you're dreaming too, where ever you are?_

Ashleigh turned back towards the house and just as she was about to go inside the house she sighed looked up at the stars and sang:

_Where ever you are?_

Alison watched as Ashleigh made her way back up the stairs and close her bedroom door, it was then that Alison walked in locked the patio door and made her way up the stairs and back into her room to find Patrick awake and looking at Alison.

"Where did you go? You don't normally wake up" Patrick asked seeing that is wife and been crying "Alison what's the matter?"

"It's Ashleigh, she's so unhappy here" Alison stated joining her husband on the bed "We should let her go stay with Sara and Gil, it's what she wants"

"I've noticed she barely spends time with us" Patrick replied "You have Sara's number don't you? How did you get that anyway?"

"I would rather not say to be honest" Alison replied "So we contacting Sara to tell her she can have Ashleigh and maybe adopt her, I've heard her sing it, she hates it here and wants to be with Sara"

Alison started to weep and Patrick pulled his wife into a hug and laid back down, both Alison and Patrick fell to sleep hoping to help make Ashleigh's life ten times better than what it had been previously.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The next morning Alison was on the phone as Ashleigh walked into the kitchen and towards the cupboard and the fridge, placing the cereal and milk on the counter, Ashleigh then made her way towards the dishwasher to fetch a bowl. Ashleigh watched as Alison and Patrick talked on the phone, once Ashleigh finished her breakfast she put everything back where it was meant to go and made her way out the kitchen and towards the stairs and her room.

"Ashleigh wait a second" Alison asked smiling "We have to talk"

"Ok" Ashleigh replied "Where? Have I done something wrong?"

"No we just don't think you're best suited here" Patrick replied staying his distance "We thought maybe you could live with someone else"

"You want to get rid of me basically" Ashleigh replied standing up "Fine I'll go pack my things"

Ashleigh stood up and walked upstairs, as soon as she was in her room she started to cry and packed her bags, Ashleigh then sat down on the bed and wept as she watched the traffic driving past.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara Sidle woke up with a start when her mobile went, reaching for it and seeing the caller ID, she crept out of bed and into the hallway not to disturb Gil.

"Hello?" Sara asked "Everything ok Alison?"

"_Not really, Ashleigh is unhappy here, can you come get her?" Alison begged "Please Sara"_

"What have Social services said?" Sara enquired looking back at the bedroom door to find Gil at the door "Just give me a second, Gil"

"_You haven't told him yet?" Alison asked "Sara if you want Ashleigh you need to tell him, he's needs to know it's only fair, as for Social services they have said if you don't come get Ashleigh today she's going back into their care"_

"I know I will tell him now" Sara replied sensing Gil behind her "Yea see you in an hour"

Sara flipped her phone down again and turned slowly to Gil, who stood waiting wanting to know who rang so early in the morning.

"Sara honey what is going on?" Gil enquired "Sara?"

"Can we adopt Ashleigh Birkhead?" Sara asked quickly "I mean I've kept in control with her foster parents they sent me a picture, she looks so unhappy in this picture, I feel as if I've let her down, I want no I need her here with me to keep her safe, make her feel loved, Gil I love her!"

"Ok honey, we best get dressed" Gil responded "If this makes you happy so be it, nobody dares to talk to you anymore and quite frankly it's spoiling the atmosphere in the lab and I...we don't need it"

Sara squealed and gave Gil a big hug and ran into the room and got dressed, Gil also walked into the room and got himself dressed, he couldn't help but smile at Sara who was jumping up and down and laughing, Sara was like a big kid just getting what she always wanted for Christmas and for Gil it made him feel happy once more.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Eventually Ashleigh came down the stairs and stood on the front porch next to the driveway, Alison and Patrick stood beside her not saying anything, this annoyed Ashleigh so she placed her headphones in her ears and played her music.

"Do you think she will forgive us?" Alison whispered to Patrick.

"Yea she will think this is the best thing we could ever do for her" Patrick replied watching as a car pulled up into the driveway "Ashleigh car's here"

Ashleigh ignored Patrick picked up her bag and walked towards the car, Ashleigh removed her headphones and looked up and straight into Sara's eyes.

"No way, Sara is that really you?" Ashleigh asked putting her bag on the floor "What's going on?"

"I heard you singing last night and well Patrick and I decided you need to be with Sara and Gil more than us" Alison replied smiling at Ashleigh "Go on its ok we don't mind at all, all we want is you to be happy"

"Happy? I'm over the moon" Ashleigh replied running and hugging Alison and shaking Patrick's hand "Thanks for everything, you don't know how much this means to me"

Alison and Patrick nodded and smiled and walked Ashleigh back towards Sara and Gil who held onto Bingo and Hank, Ashleigh looked at Gil and smiled.

"Hello Ashleigh I'm Gil" Gil said holding out his free hand getting a shock as Ashleigh hugged him "Oh well thank you"

"No thank you, you helped Sara look after Bingo" Ashleigh replied looking at Hank "Hello big boy what's your name?"

"Hank" Gil replied "Don't fear him he's so friendly"

Just to prove his point Hank licked Ashleigh's hand and with his head pushed her to the car, Hank liked Ashleigh and wanted her to come with them, Ashleigh giggled and waved goodbye to Alison and Patrick.

"You know when I get settled can I send them a thank you card?" Ashleigh asked sitting next to Sara in the back "I will miss them but I've now got my wish, maybe wishing on stars does make them come true?"

Ashleigh turned back around and watched as the house that was her home for two months got smaller and smaller, Sara pulled Ashleigh into a hug and both girls sat their playing with each others hair, Gil smiled and drove his new family back to the house, Gil made a promise there and then no matter the expense what ever Ashleigh wanted she would get.

TBC

Yes I know fast, just call me speedy or better yet just my name, although I do answer to almost anything nowadays.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note – Sorry this has taken so long in updating, but with Christmas, New year and my Goddaughters first birthday my life has been hectic to say the least, so glad for a Fan fiction get away, talk about a mini break!

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Grissom pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with Sara, Hank and Bingo. Grissom turned off the engine and turned in his seat to speak to Sara and Ashleigh, once he turned he came face to face with both girls sleeping holding onto each other, Grissom smiled and went to the trunk and let both Hank and Bingo out, both dogs licked Grissom hand and ran towards to the house, Grissom then went around to the right side of his car and opened the door.

"Sara honey you need to wake up" Grissom whispered lovingly stroking Sara's arm "come on Sara"

"Ummm?" Sara mumbled rubbing her eyes smiling at Grissom and then down at the top of Ashleigh's head "We home? Sorry Gil I must have been tired, looks like Ash was too"

Ashleigh moved and held on tighter to Sara who stroked the girls long brunette hair, Ashleigh then sat up rubbed her eyes and then stared out of the front windscreen in amazement.

"Is this where we all live?" Ashleigh asked scurrying through the small space between Sara and the front seat to Gil "Wow this place is huge"

"I'm glad you approve" Gil replied smiling as Ashleigh hugged his legs "Want a tour?"

"Do I? Oh yes please" Ashleigh squealed in delight smiling up at Sara "Can we go in now?"

Sara nodded and smiled as Ashleigh dragged Gil along the driveway, Sara followed making sure the car was locked and Hank and Bingo were safely playing in the back yard, Sara walked into her front door to find Ashleigh darted back and forth from various places and Gil stood in the middle laughing out loud.

"Ashleigh calm down" Gil asked laughing as Ashleigh stuck her head from out the kitchen "You hungry?"

"No thanks Mr Grissom" Ashleigh replied disappearing again before walking back out and standing in front of Gil and Sara "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Follow me" Gil asked pleased when Ashleigh followed even before Sara moved "This house is huge, I won't be in the way, will I?"

Grissom turned to Ashleigh who had stopped had her head bent down and fiddling with the carpet with her left foot, Grissom walked over to Ashleigh bent down to the girls level placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke.

"You will never be in the way here" Gil assured her "Ashleigh please make yourself at home, whatever you want or need please let me or Sara know and we will go get it, ok?"

Ashleigh nodded and hugged Grissom, Grissom hugged back and sighed as he felt the tears on his shirt from Ashleigh; cautiously Grissom stood up picking Ashleigh up in the process and walked back towards the living room where Sara sat playing with Bingo's ears.

"Sara?" Grissom said getting her attention "Our butterfly here needs some attention"

"You...you gave me a nickname? Why?" Ashleigh mumbled into Grissom shirt "I'm nothing special!"

"Ashleigh never ever say that again, you mean something to me and Sara" Grissom replied shocked "Now dry your eyes we are going out for ice cream"

"Ice cream? What's that?" Ashleigh asked looking at Gil and playing with his collar of his shirt "Sorry for getting your shirt wet Mr Grissom"

"Well ice cream is this great invention that makes even the most unhappy children happy once more" Sara replied standing up and holding out her hand for Ashleigh to take "You want to try some, you won't forget it, I promise"

"Ok as long as Mr Grissom comes too" Ashleigh replied hugging Grissom and standing up taking Sara's hand but waiting for Grissom's too.

"Well of course I'm coming I'm paying" Grissom replied snorting as Ashleigh digged him in the ribs "Excuse me"

Ashleigh giggled and walked hand in hand with Sara and Gil to the car, Ashleigh insisted in sitting up front with Grissom, Sara didn't mind she was thankful at how well Ashleigh and Grissom got along, it was like they had known each other all their life's and were the best of friends, Sara hoped that it would stay that way.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

At the ice cream parlour, Ashleigh sat in oar she didn't know what to get from the menu, Sara was at next to Ashleigh trying to explain to her what flavours were what and that if she couldn't decide she could have more than one, Grissom nodded his head to agree, Ashleigh smiled and then frowned as two people she didn't recognise stop at the table.

"Hi Gil, hi Sara" Catherine said looking at Ashleigh "Hi honey"

"Hi" Ashleigh replied burying her head in Sara's chest.

"Mom you left me to lock up the car again" Lindsay bellowed causing everyone in the ice cream parlour to look at her "What never heard a kid shout at their mom before? Get over it!"

"Lindsay! Manners" Catherine warned rolling her eyes at an amused Grissom "Kids"

"Oh I do apologise, would you please get over it?" Lindsay shouted at anyone who was still listening, Lindsay then turned to the table and spotted Ashleigh looking at her giggling "Well at least someone has a sense of humour, what's your name?"

"I'm Ashleigh, pleasure to meet you Lindsay" Ashleigh replied smiling at Sara "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, hey would you like to go over to the ice cream trolley over there?" Lindsay asked pointing in the general direction "You don't have to wait then, just pick up your dessert or ice cream and then eat, you up for it Ash?"

"Can I Mr Grissom?" Ashleigh asked smiling sweetly "I won't get too much"

"Have as much as you like Ash, go on have fun with Lindsay" Grissom replied shooing Ashleigh away with his hands, grunting as Catherine sat next to him "Want to join us Catherine?"

"Oh yes please" Catherine replied her attention else where, looking at Lindsay and Ashleigh "Is Ashleigh the girl from that crime scene a month back, dad killed by her mom?"

"Yes just don't bring it up in front of Ash, please?" Sara pleading sighing happily as Ashleigh's giggles were heard throughout the shop "Gil just realised we need to go shopping for clothes and books and whatever else a girl Ashleigh's age needs"

"Oh shopping I like the sound of that" Catherine squealed causing people to look over again "You would think they have never seen an excited woman before?"

"Quite" Grissom responded "Right you two have the rest of the day off, Sara you can take my car and go shopping with Catherine, Lindsay and Ashleigh, I'm going to recruit the guys and we are going to start moving Ashleigh's room around, it will need decorating"

Catherine hugged Grissom tightly and smiling at Sara who rolled her eyes and smiled as Ashleigh and Lindsay returned carrying two trays full of ice cream, Catherine also turned to look at both girls and smiled as this was the first time she had seen her daughter so happy in a long time.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Once Ashleigh returned to the table she looked at Gil, Catherine and then Sara, she then turned to Lindsay and dragged her to the free table a few tables down.

"Well I was thinking she wouldn't make friends so easily" Sara remarked smiling at Ashleigh who had ice cream on her nose "Well it looks like we have to buy more ice cream?"

"I was already planning on it" Gil replied nudging Catherine as he stretched "Sorry Cath"

"No problem" Catherine responded looking at her friends "You know you would think that Ashleigh was your daughter already, U Gil have got the daddy daughter thing going on and you Sara well talk about motherly love"

"Yes well" Sara responded "We want to make sure Ashleigh has a nice life, was reading up on her past and lets just say its a wonder she can actually construct a valid sentence"

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked leaning closer to Sara as did Grissom.

"Well according to her records, she was only allowed out to go to school" Sara replied sighing "Something's she just doesn't understand, like earlier Gil said we will go for Ice cream she didn't even know what Ice Cream was, Ice cream Cath she's eleven and has not had a life, well that's going to change, she's my daughter now"

Both Cath and Gil turned to each other and then back to where Sara had been sat to find her striding up the shop and straight in front of a women and child, who were looking at Lindsay and Ashleigh with disgust.

"Oh dear" Catherine said before picking up her purse and walking down towards Sara.

"Just for one day at least could Sara not get into an argument?" Gil asked himself before leaving the table and joining three adult women arguing, two teenagers and Ashleigh at the table "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing that concerns you old man" The red headed teenager snarled "Go back to your Zimmer frame"

"Why I should wipe that grin of your face" Lindsay snarled standing up Ice cream forgotten "Just back off my family"

"Looking after Granddad are you?" The girl replied getting right into Lindsay's face "So scared"

"You will be" Lindsay replied moving her hand to slap the girl being stopped by Ashleigh's screams.

"STOP!" Ashleigh yelled standing up and shoving past Lindsay "ALL OF YOU PLEASE, I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Everyone who had been arguing turned to Ashleigh and it was Lindsay who had noticed the wet patch on Ashleigh's jeans so went to give Ashleigh a hug to stop anyone else noticing, Lindsay then gave everyone a death glare and marched off with Ashleigh in tow to the ladies restrooms, once inside Lindsay handed Ashleigh a bag with her spare clothes and shoved Ashleigh into the cubicle.

"Ash? Why did you wet yourself?" Lindsay enquired softly standing at the cubicle door "Sorry if it's personal like, but I hope as friends we can talk, you know? Girl things"

"What sort of girl's things Lindsay?" Ashleigh asked opening the door Lindsay nearly falling in "Hi"

"Oh hey, you don't know what Girl's things are?" Lindsay enquired looking at Ashleigh in her clothes "Perfect fit, well girls things are like boys growing up things, like the change"

"Oh that" Ashleigh replied shrugging her shoulders "You know it never come up"

"Really? What did you do live in a cave?" Lindsay asked laughing but then stopped when Ashleigh looked at the floor "Oh I'm sorry, me and my big mouth"

Ashleigh just smiled and then suddenly burst into tears, Lindsay stood open mouthed not knowing what to do, she ran out the restroom and towards Sara, Grissom and her mum.

"Help!" Lindsay squeaked coming to a halt hitting the table with her elbow "Ouch god damn it, whoops sorry mom"

"No problem, what do you...where's Ashleigh?" Catherine asked as Sara looked up from the table.

"Well we went into the bathroom, Ash had a accident, we got talking I asked if we could be friends and talk about Girl things and well umm she didn't know what it meant so I asked if she lived in a cave" Lindsay explained quickly and without taking a breath "I'm sorry she's crying in there now, I didn't know what else to do"

Lindsay then broke down in tears and went over to her mom who held out her arms, walking slowly towards the restroom door, Sara, Catherine and Lindsay returned to find Ashleigh sat on the floor crying and coughing loudly.

"Butterfly what's wrong?" Sara enquired kneeling in front of the sobbing child "Come on talk to me, us we are all friends here"

"I'm sorry Ash, please forgive me?" Lindsay begged through tears "Explain to us Sara's right we can help"

"I'm just so stupid, I don't know anything" Ashleigh replied "My own mom couldn't even tell me what Girly things meant and show me what ice cream tasted like, I'm glad I don't live with them anymore, I hate the fact that I'm eleven and when someone argues that I care for I wet myself, or around strange men"

"Uncle Grissom is strange" Lindsay stated moaning as Catherine playfully clipped her ear "What it's true"

"Mr Grissom is not weird, he's the best dad anyone could ask for and I want him to be mine" Ashleigh said standing up fetching some tissue and wiping her tear stained face "I also want you Sara to be my mom"

"Wow cool a new friend and cousin all in one" Lindsay exclaimed wiping her face "Why so I crying again?"

"You ran out of the restroom and towards us skidding to a halt and hit your elbow off the table" Sara explained hugging both girl "Ash have you got Lindsay clothes on?"

"Yes do they look nice?" Ashleigh asked while twirling around on the spot "When can we go clothes shopping?"

"God she's like you already" Sara playfully groaned nudging a giggling Catherine "Well Ash Catherine here is a shopaholic we are going to learn from the best kid"

"Excellent" Ashleigh replied clapping her hands together "Well what we waiting for?"

Sara and Catherine laughed loudly and followed the girls out of the restroom, Gil watched as Sara went into his jacket pocket got his car keys and credit card and then walk out the ice cream shop, Gil smiled to himself and paid the bill and called for a taxi to take him home.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Once Gil returned to the family home he was shocked to find Jim, Warrick, Nick and Greg sat on the front porch, shrugging his shoulders Gil paid the taxi driver and walked up the driveway towards his team and best friend.

"Where were you all morning?" Greg asked standing up and stretching his aching muscles "Seems to long since we saw you Grissom"

"Greg you saw me less than twenty-four hours ago" Gil replied rolling his eyes fishing for his key to find it not there "Damn it!"

"What's up boss?" Nick enquired walking up to his boss "You haven't got a key have you?"

"No I handed Sara the keys when we got in the car" Grissom replied sighing "Anyone up for going to the mall?"

"Oh yes please!" Greg squealed in delight "I like to shop"

"Are you sure he's not gay?" Warrick whispered to Nick walking to his car "I'm driving"

Warrick un locked his car and allowed everyone to get settled before he started the engine and headed towards Las Vegas Mall, meanwhile at the mall Sara was circling the parking lot trying to find a spare space, Catherine was filing her nails and Lindsay and Ashleigh were shouting out when they saw spaces.

"How about Ashleigh and myself go stand in that parking spot over there Sara?" Lindsay suggested sighing "We have been going around in circles for thirty minutes; I need to pee and get fresh air"

"Sorry here's a space I'm getting it now" Sara replied "Sorry guys"

"Are we there yet?" Ashleigh asked bored to tears "I want to go shopping"

Catherine giggled and slapped hands with Ashleigh, Catherine liked Ashleigh a lot and it was clear that Ashleigh liked being in the company of Catherine, Sara and Lindsay. Once Sara parked up she had to run to catch up with the others who were already looking at the map of the mall and especially the food court. Once the girls set foot into the mall, Ashleigh stopped and stood in amazement; Lindsay nudged her arm and pulled her to one side.

"Please tell me you went to a mall" Lindsay whispered staring at her friend "You haven't? Ok you're in for a treat"

Ashleigh smiled and followed Sara, Catherine and Lindsay up to the food court, once again Ashleigh was shocked to see such an array of food outlets in one area, Burger King was next to KFC, KFC was next to Pizza Hut, to say that Ashleigh was gobsmacked was an understatement the girl was dumb founded.

"What do you what to eat Butterfly?" Sara asked bringing Ashleigh back into the real world "You can have anything you like; I'm having a Jacket Potato and Salad"

"Can I have KFC, no Pizza, no KFC uhh I don't know" Ashleigh replied looking from one food stall to the other.

"I tell you what, why don't you have a KFC and a Pizza?" Sara suggested smiling as Ashleigh threw her arms around her tightly "Ok Butterfly I need air"

"Sorry Sara" Ashleigh replied giggling and smiling as Sara handed her the money "Thanks, I'll bring back the change for you"

"No Butterfly keep it" Sara responded and turned to Catherine to find she was half way across the food court paying for two jackets and salad "Oh Catherine!"

While Sara dashed over to Catherine to try and prevent her from spending all her money and her, Gil and the gang arrived at the food court, due to Greg moaning that he was hungry. Gil noticed Catherine and Sara returning to a table and sitting down, in deep conversation. Gil walked across and stood tapping his foot against the table leg waiting for one of the women to at least acknowledge he was there. If it wasn't for Ashleigh and Lindsay returning to the table Gil would have been unnoticed by the adult women.

"Hey Uncle Grissom" Lindsay said while looking at her mom and Sara "Hey guys the gang is here"

"Yea ok, Catherine I didn't ask you to pay for my food" Sara said sighing turning to face the gang "Hey guys, where's Ashleigh?"

Before anyone could reply there was a frightened scream from over near Pizza Hut, Sara, Gil and Lindsay ran from the table and towards the cry to find Ashleigh crying on the fall and a young blonde girl and her red headed friend towering over her, it was Lindsay who sprang into action first.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Lindsay screamed causing the whole food court to stare at her "YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIEND, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"What's it to you?" The Blonde responded "You got a new friend then Ashleigh? She the same as you a freak?"

"Shut up Cassie" Ashleigh whimpered "You were meant to be my best friend"

"Yea well things change don't they" Cassie replied "Besides I have a better friend, one that don't wet herself when scared"

"Why I best smack you across the face, you evil cow!" Lindsay replied standing straight in front of Cassie and smacking her "Serves yourself right, now you and your little cow of a friend leave before I do more than smack you"

Cassie and her friend stormed away, Lindsay then bent down and hugged Ashleigh bringing her up as she stood, when Ashleigh spotted Gil to her left she ran to him and sobbed into his chest, the rest of the team stood watching the reaction between them both, they couldn't help but smile as Gil picked up Ashleigh and carried her to the table and then went back picked her tray of food from the table and take it back to her, Ashleigh looked at the food and started eating giving some to Gil in the process.

TBC


End file.
